


(Un)lucky holiday season

by EscapedRabbitBlueBell



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, TIP: add gifts at the end for extra enjoyment, add a kiss, and after cooking it for ten minutes, first drunk confessions, for timey-wimey-gamer, then confusion and awkwardness, written for rt santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedRabbitBlueBell/pseuds/EscapedRabbitBlueBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is so dumb. He's also dumber when he's drunk. Especially on Christmas, when there's a Christmas tree around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm posting this while I'm listening to Ray's live stream and I am tired and so I'm totally not feeling like reading this through and improve this story... I'm sorry for that, but not sorry enough to change. Please forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> Apparently in my Mavin-world, Juggey doesn't exist. I just don't see Lindsay doing something mean to Michael, so I don't want to write that. I just like her so much I don't want her to look bad.
> 
> Written for timey-wimey-gamer.tumblr.com, for the RT Secret Santa. I think you wanted this to be fluff. Thing is, I'm not so good at fluff. So, here you go. I don't know what genre this is in. Hope you still enjoy it.

It was weird to not be around your family on Christmas. But then, he supposed, this was his new family. The family of Achievement Hunter: Geoff, Jack, Gavin, Ray, Ryan and himself of course. 

Christmas was a family tradition, he'd been taught by his mother, back in New Jersey. Christmas was about being with the people you love, and that's your family. Obviously. But he wasn't bummed to not be in Jersey - well, maybe a little bit: no baked ziti or other Italian food - but he liked being in Austin, Texas. Loved it, actually. 

It was almost everyday the perfect weather; wear whatever the fuck you want. He has an amazing job here. Playing games is his work, how surreal is that? Especially being a fan of RoosterTeeth for so long, and then getting hired by the company. And then there are his new friends. His colleagues. Geoff, Jack, Ray, Ryan and Gavin. They were amazing: nice, funny, and great to work with. 

Nevertheless it was a bit weird to be at Geoff's house, at his Christmas party. He felt like he was intruding personal space and in some ways, he was. But the houseowners didn't think of it that way. No, Geoff and Gavin were busy with getting drunk. 

Geoff was on his fourth whisky and Gavin was already looking a bit hazy out of his eyes at ten A.M. A bit shaggy, Gavin would say. Michael would say it too. Since he became friends with the Brit, their vocabulary changed. Michael used words Gavin used and the other way around. It was a nice example of how much they have become friends. 

Michael was in the kitchen, grabbing another beer, when he heard an enormous crash of glass breaking and stuff falling on the floor, with some loud yelling. He muttered a soft "Oh shit," and walked fast to the living room. There, he saw a fallen christmas tree with broken christmas decorations and a broken table. Around the mess Griffin, Geoff, some family members and friends of theirs and Ray stood, just watching for a second or two. Michael saw that, in between all that chaos and mess, a lanky skinny boy was laying in the middle, next to the green needles of the christmas tree. 

Immediately realizing it was Gavin lying there Michael ran to him. He wanted to provide help - but alone, he prefered - but Geoff and Ray already helped the British boy up. Thankful to see Gavin alright, he was still a bit annoyed. He thought that was because Gavin had been stupid again, but he could tell that was not it. He could not explain, but that was really not the only thing. 

"You fucking idiot," he told Gavin, because he had to.

Then there was a shout from Griffin, telling Geoff to come over. Michael glanced to Geoff's wife and saw that she was kneeling next to where Millie was lying. Apparantly she'd been hurt by Gavin's stupidity, too, but somehow Michael had not noticed. Geoff left them, and went over to Millie. Because of this, Gavin lost balance and he would have fallen over, if Michael hadn't took a hold of him. Gavin was now leaning more on Michael than Ray, he felt. 

"Yeah, you're a real idiot, Gavin," Ray said. "You alright, though?"

Gavin looked at Ray, but you could tell he didn't really see him. "Yeah, yeah. I'm kippers," the Brit said, still holding on to Michael and Ray. 

"Okay. Well, I was already heading out. This will be fine, right?" Ray asked Michael. 

Ray didn't drink alcohol. Michael knew he didn't like parties once everyone got too drunk. So of course, Michael didn't want Ray to be uncomfortable. "Yeah, dude, it'll be fine. See you on monday." After getting a goodbye from Ray, Michael and Gavin were alone. Well, apart from eight people or so. 

"Micool," Gavin said, wobbling on his feet. His accent was more pronounced when he was drunk. This way it really seemed as if he didn't know how to say Michael in the fucking normal, American way.

"What, Gavin?" 

Gavin just stared at the ground, his eyes distant. 

"Jesus Christ, Gavin. What do you want to tell me?" Michael said impatiently.

Gavin looks at Michael. His eyes were distant and unknowing, now. "Huh?" Gavin asked, clearly not remembering much. Michael knew there was something wrong. 

"Gavvy, we're going to kitchen now. I'm gonna look what's wrong, okay?" Gavin just nods a bit as a response to Michael. He was glad he understood him, though, but it still wasn't as okay as he had hoped it would be.

Michael took Gavin's arm and put it around his neck, so that Gavin could really lean on him while they walked to the kitchen. Gavin was a bit wobbly, trying to gain balance as he took another step... and another... and another. When Gav is drunk, he immediately turns into a pile of goo, that exists of stupidity and no thinking. His movements were a mess and his words were slurred. But then, he also was more hilarious. He was more ...Gavin. Everything Gavin stands for, its effect is stronger when he's drunk. It's annoying, but funny at the same time.

Gavin was leaning onto the kitchen counter now. "Micool..." Michael didn't reply, because he thought Gavin would forget what he wanted to say. Turns out, he didn't forget. "I goofed it."

"Yeah, no shit you goofed it. That was really something, Gav," Michael said, focusing on Gavin's headwound.

Gavin managed a soft smile, which looked like an ugly grin. "Is Millie alright, though?"

"I think she is. I don't know," Michael admitted whilst he was cleaning Gavin's wound. I immediately went to you, Michael wanted to say, but he knew that sounded weird. He didn't want to give Gavin the wrong ideas. 

After a long period of silence, Michael asked Gavin: "Hey, can you keep talking to me?" because he knew alcohol and blood loss weren't a great combination. He wouldn't like to have a unconscious Gavin in his hands, espescially not on 10 A.M. on Christmas Eve.

"What d'you want me to talk 'bout, Micoo?" Gavin slurred.

"Whatever," Michael shrugged. He saw a piece of broken glass in the wound. Jesus Christ, he thought. 

"I miss Egg," Gavin began. "I hope Dan's okay in Afghanistan. He's always a bit radical. I don't like Pokemon that much. That beer I had was really nice. Great aftertaste. Geoff's niece is really hot. I'm feeling peckish, I wish you'd bring me food."

"No way I'm gonna bring you food after listening all that shit."

Gavin lost his attention and silence fell. But after a minute or two, he said something. Again. "Hey," Gavin said softly. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Michael sighed and stopped his work. He looked Gavin in the eyes. "What is it?"

"Promise me you'll tell nobody."

"I promise."

"Like, no-bo-dy. And say it fully."

"This is bullshit," Michael murmered. "I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Okay," Gavin leaned in closer to Michael's ear. "I like Micoo. I think he's hot." Gavin leaned back. "Don't tell him though! You promised!"

"Yeah, I know I did," Michael snapped, purposely giving all his attention to the remaining glass in Gavin's wound. He had heard Gavin, it was impossible not to, but he did not know what to say to that. Gavin apparently doesn't realize that he's Michael, Micoo, the other half of Team Nice Dynamite, which is shit in two ways. The first one is that he doesn't recognize him in a way, which means his brains are a bit fucked up. Or he's just so drunk that he has lost he ability to know that, which is equally bad. The second one is, what the fuck, Gavin. They were good friends and if this was the truth, there's gonna be some problems on the way. Good chance it's not true though. Gavin is known for hitting on every single person he finds when he's drunk. 

God, he hoped it isn't true. He didn't want any shit problems on Christmas, especially not with a good friends like Gavin. 

"Come on, Gavin," Michael said when he thought it was enough. "Let's get you to bed." He helped Gavin steady himself, but he tried to keep their physical contact minimal. 

At that moment, Geoff came in. "Hey, dude, how's Gavin?"

"Drunk," Michael answered tiredly. "I'm going to bring him to his bed, to prevent him for doing something stupid again."

"Hey," Gavin intervened drunkenly. "I'm still here, y'know. I'm not stupid."

"After that, I'm heading home," Michael ignored him. "How's Millie?"

"A bit shocked, but that's the only thing. Good luck on trying to get him to sleep."

Michael thanked Geoff and brought Gavin to his own room. The Brit lied down on the bed with his clothes still. When Michael came back with a glass of water and some ibuprofen, Gav was sleeping. He actually wasn't surprised that the stupid Brit was already sleeping, even though it was known that Gavin didn't like to go to sleep when he was drunk. After all that, Michael finally went home.


	2. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie hosts a NYE party. Gavin worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta. Sorry.

In five days, Gavin hadn't seen Michael in person. They had talked via text and Twitter, but it was light-talk. Gavin was worried he had blew it on Christmas Day. 

He knew what he'd said. He knew he shouldn't have done that. Not that he was realizing what he was doing, though. It was as if he was in a body and someone else controlled it. Gavin didn't know if he was really, really drunk, or that something was definitely wrong with him that night.

And tonight he and Michael were forced to talk to each other. Gavin didn't know what Michael thought of what Gav had said, if he believed it or not, if he thought it was weird, or perhaps even disgusting, or not. Gavin has woken up all nervous just because of these questions that were piling up in his mind.

The day crept by and sure enough the Ramsey-family and Gavin were in the car, driving to Burnie's house for his organized New Year's Eve party. A lot of people of Rooster Teeth have been invited, but not everyone came, such as Caleb and Brandon. The only one who was important tonight was Michael. And he came to the party. As did Gavin. Oh god, Gavin thought. This will not end well. 

Gavin thought about what he could do in the car. He could go to Michael, apologize for what he'd said, but that meant confrontation and admitting it. He didn't want to do that. He could say absolutely nothing and get drunk, too. It was a cowardly way out, but that way there wouldn't be any awkwardness.

.... he hoped.

\-------------

Parties are just... great. Really great. Especially New Year's Eve, because it has fireworks. He wondered what people from the past would think of the explosions in the sky, like the Queen. Wait, no, not the queen. like... people from the Ice Age. That was a really funny film. 

Oh God, Gavin was absolutely plowed. 

The evening was great so far. They had still twenty... twenty... twenty-somewhat minutes to go and a lot of fun has been had. For example, they played some games like Super Mario Bros 2 and Monopoly... the board game. Turns out, not as boring when you are drunk. 

He was teaming up with Blaine, the crazy buffed intern turned employee, because Barbara and JJ were absolutely crushing him by six houses. Gavin rolled three and two. And sure enough, Gav was on Vermont Avenue. 

"That'll be 35 dollars, Gavin!" JJ said while laughing. 

"WHAT? NO!" he screamed. "I only have 24 dollars! Help me, Blaine."

"No, man! I have 56 dollars myself!"

"Blaaaine..." Gavin leaned onto Blaine's shoulder and looked at him with puppy eyes. "Please?" 

"Jesus, Gavin," Barbara commented. "Way to throw yourself at someone."

"I'm not... I'm not doing that," Gavin said hazily, pulling himself back.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm NOT!" Gavin yelled, his British accent clearly audible. 

"Too bad, Gavin, you lost." JJ laughed as he teased him.

"Aww," Gavin sighed. "I'm gonna get another beer."

He stood up and went to the kitchen where the alcohol stock stood. It was mostly beer and wine, but there were stronger drinks too. Gavin knew himself in his 25 years of existence, so he stayed with the beers, but that didn't mean he didn't like a vodka once in a while, though. He shouldn't drink vodka now, too, because he was already well over the point of being tipsy. No need to be smashing drunk on New Year's Eve; he wanted to remember it all. 

He yelped as his arm got grabbed by someone and he was pulled into Burnie's hallway. Surprisingly, it was a really secluded spot, despite the house being crawled with people. Gavin saw immediately who had grabbed him. "Michael! What the hell?" Gavin exclaimed. Well, he did say it highly pitched and loudly, but Michael put his hand on his mouth, so it was muffled. 

"Shut up, you idiot," Michael said firmly. Gavin could tell he was angry. Not the 'I'm playing angry because our viewers want that' but he was proper angry. "You trynna make me jealous?" 

"Wha'?" Gavin was confused. Was this about the Christmas party? 

"Don't act dumb, you fuck. First you admit it, and then you go to flirting with other people. You're a real piece of shit, Gavin."

"What are you talking about?" 

Michael sighed, and you could see him trying to contain his anger. "Jesus Christ, you're impossible, you know that? Whatever, idiot. Happy new year," he said sarcastically and left the hallway.

What the fuck just happened? 

Michael was mad at Gavin, he wasn't that dumb. But why? He hadn't flirted at anyone this party - let alone with - that he was aware of. This was probably about the Christmas party then, about what he'd said. He knew it would come back at him. He'd hoped Michael would ignore it or in the best case, don't remember what Gavin had said, but reality isn't as good as fantasy. Jesus, it really wasn't. Did this mean that he had a fight with Michael, now? He didn't want that, at all. Michael was his little boi, and yeah, he had feelings for him, and he was so dumb that he had said that to Michael, but there shouldn't be a fight over it. Did Michael really think it was that emberassing to have a person like Gavin like you? 

God, that made Gavin really self-concious. 

He took another swig of his beer and went into the living room. He saw that a lot of people were huddling up, and they had their attention to where the TV was. The view was blocked but he took a few steps to see what was happening. He saw Burnie standing in front of the TV and he was just about to tap his glass to let the people know he wanted to give a speech.

"Dear family, friends and colleagues," Burnie began when the room was quiet and everybody had their attention on him. "I'd like to remember you all, you drunk fucks, that it will turn 2014 in only a few minutes."

"No shit!" Someone yelled. Everybody laughed and Burnie continued his speech, but Gavin didn't listen. The year would indeed turn, and he wouldn't want that to happen on a bad note. Not when he had a fight with Michael.

Gavin looked around the room for Michael, but he couldn't see him. He wanted to really search the room, but he knew, even when he was drunk, he couldn't do that while someone was holding a speech. 

He tried to go to the kitchen as quietly as possible, and succeeded. A bit. He had gottenn quietly to the kitchen, pretending to grab another beer, but noise was made by clinking the beer against other beers. A few people - some he knew, some he didn't - looked over their shoulders to look at what had caused that noise, but the speech itself wasn't interrupted. Gavin sighed in relief and he looked around the room for Michael, this time getting another view. 

Then, he saw a bunch of curls that looked suspiciously like Michael's, near the open glass door which connected to the patio outside. The only problem was, that mop of curls was surrounded by other people, and it was impossible to go to him unnoticed.

What was he thinking? He could never go to Michael without being noticed, it was a party, for Christ's sake. Everybody noticed everything eventually. 

Gavin was pulled out of his train of thought by people loudly counting down, starting at ten. Apparently the speech was over.

Gavin saw Michael go through the threshold and walk onto the grass in Burnie's garden. 

"Nine!"

Michael took a sip of his beer, looking down at the houses in Austin. 

"Eight!" 

Michael put his hands down and his empty hand in his pocket. He was still looking at the houses with his back to Burnie's house, making a pretty cool silhouette. It seemed as if he was peaceful, but Gavin knew it was the opposite. 

"Seven!" 

Gavin put his beer down the kitchen table and made his way over to the glass door. Unfortunately, there still stood the people surrounding Michael earlier.

"Six!"

Gavin got stuck. He heard "Hey Gavin!" and "Where are you going, buddy?" but all he cared about was Michael.

"Five!" 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he tried to break free. "Please," he said.

"Four!"

"Haha, okay man, was just joking," the voice said. Gavin didn't even know who he was. 

"Three!" 

Gavin managed to get outside and tried to play cool. He checked his breath quickly, but decided that it didn't really matter. Michael and he had both consumed alcohol, so he wouldn't notice.

"Two!" 

Gavin ran up to Michael, putting his hands on Michael's shoulders to let him turn 90 degrees.

"One!" 

Michael looked surprised. Gavin locked eyes with him as he put both of his hands on Michael's cheeks. He pulled Michael in and touched his lips with Michael's softly but surely.

"Happy New Years!" 

The noise was drowned out as Michael kissed back, putting his empty hand on the small of Gavin's back and the other between Gavin's shoulder blades. Michael pulled Gavin further in and Gavin felt a tongue touching his lip, an invite. Gavin opened his mouth and surely enough, it was a French kiss. 

Michael tasted obviously of beer, but there also was something... something sweet. The taste of Michael. Also a bit of peanuts, Gavin discovered as he gave attention to Michael's teeth. 

When they took a break to breathe, they leaned on each other with their foreheads. Gavin had his eyes closed, but opened them when he no longer felt Michael's warmth. Then slowly, his adrenaline rush fed away and sounds registered in his mind. He looked where Michael was looking, and there the Rooster Teeth employees stood in a beautiful line. Some people, like Geoff and Gus, had their phones out, presumably to make pictures. Burnie started clapping first and the rest followed. A bunch of them were laughing and others were whistling or yelling stupid stuff that Gavin didn't even want to know. 

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Michael said, giving people the finger as Gavin shied away and looked at the ground. 

Later in the night, when the attention on them both was a bit less than before, Gavin talked to Michael in the kitchen. "Y'know when I'm drunk I get handsy and flirty, right, Michael?" Gavin asked as a genuine question, not a cheesy pickup line.

"Yeah, I know that," Michael smiled a little and pulled him into a hug. "... idiot."

"Happy New Years to you too, Michael."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending, again, because I'm an unoriginal fuck and I wish to you all a Happy New Years.
> 
> Timey-wimey-gamer gave me this prompt: "Maybe a New Year's Eve Mavin one-shot where they both like each other but they've never actually admitted it and when it's midnight Gavin goes up to Michael and kisses him." I know, I know. I haven't really stayed true to that. Also, I'm horrible at kissing scenes, as you could tell. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who gave kudos and read this! I can't express how much it means to me! Have a GREAT 2014. <3


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's birthday present to Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was not a prompt; this was a neat little idea that popped into my head. It's very short, but I just wanted to write it. Hope you enjoy!

It was Gavin's birthday, and he knew Michael had something special for him. He knew it because of the way Michael walked, talked and acted throughout the week before. And now, as of this morning, it was his birthday, so he could open presents.

Michael was fast asleep next to him, so he tried to search for the present on his own. He stepped carefully out of the bed, and walked around in his boxers and oversized shirt.

He looked everywhere: under the sofa, table, in the cupboards and even the washing machine, but he couldn't find it. It was only half an hour later when he decided to wake up Michael. 

Slowly but surely, he crept towards Michael. Once he was in the perfect position, he jumped onto the bed and yelled "Michael, wake up, you silly little arse!"

At least, he wanted to yell that, because he was intervened by Michael suddenly grabbing him by the ankles. Gavin fell on Michael's belly but that didn't stop him from rolling them over. Now Michael was on top of Gavin, out of breath, and Gavin remembered a night of two days ago. 

"You weren't asleep!" Gavin said in a high-pitched voice as he was still surprised.

"Yeah, moron. You're as quiet as a metal band," Michael laughed and kissed Gavin on his nose. "Let's go have breakfast, then you can have your stupid gift."

\---------

Once they both had had an incredible breakfast, they cleaned up everything. Michael had ordered Gavin to sit on the couch as he was getting the present. He came back, saying, "It was in my coat, dumbass."

It was a beautifully wrapped square gift. Gavin didn't want to wait so he practically ripped it open, and he was stunned.

"Wow, Michael." He blushed a bit. "This is- wow."

Michael sat down next to Gavin. "You like it?"

"Like it? It's bloody amazing. Thanks, Micoo!" Gavin said in his most British voice ever and gave Michael a kiss. Then, he stared at the gift again. 

It was a beautiful photograph of them standing in Burnie's yard on New Year's Eve, kissing, with Austin in the background. There were colourful fireworks in the sky and the stars were shining brightly. 

"Griffon made it. She also made this one, which is pretty dumb but I figured you wanted to see it." He gave Gavin another photograph of them.

They were on the same spot, but this time Michael gave what seemed like the photographer the finger and Gavin stood next to Michael as he looked at the ground.

"Bedroom. Now," Gavin ordered as he pulled Michael up, into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> EDIT March 4th: So if you like my works, and you have a Tumblr, maybe you'd be interested in following my personal Tumblr: http://agiantsackofpotatoes.tumblr.com/. If you do like my works, you'd like to know that I have soon two stories coming up, that I really enjoy writing at the moment, so be sure to check my stories (or Tumblr) once in awhile! :)


End file.
